This invention relates in general to vehicle wheels and, in particular, to an improved vehicle wheel cover retention system and method for producing the same.
Full or partial vehicle wheel covers of the removable type are well known, and have been used for many years to enhance the styling of conventional, stamped wheel discs. Also, it is known to permanently secure a full or partial wheel cover to a vehicle wheel using an adhesive.
One example of a vehicle wheel with a permanently secured wheel cover is disclosed in German Patent 2,813,412. In the German Patent, the edges of the wheel cover are profiled to be clamped or hooked into fitting grooves provided on the outboard face of the wheel to secure the cover to the wheel. Additionally, the cover can also be glue-joined to the wheel.
Another example of a vehicle wheel having a permanently secured wheel cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,501 to Derleth. In the Derleth patent, a chrome-plated plastic wheel cover includes an outer peripheral flange which overhangs the outboard tire bead seat retaining flange of the wheel, an inner peripheral flange which seats against an outboard surface of a hub sleeve, and an intermediate portion which is spaced outwardly from the face of the wheel. An expanding adhesive material is applied to the outboard surfaces of the wheel. When the adhesive material is expanded, it is operative to fill the void between the wheel and the wheel cover to permanently secure the wheel cover to the outboard face of the wheel.
A further example of a vehicle wheel having a permanently secured wheel cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,966 to Oakey. In the Oakey patent, a cast aluminum wheel cover is secured to a disc of a steel wheel using a high density structural adhesive.
A yet further example of a vehicle wheel having a permanently secured wheel cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,370 to Beam. In the Beam patent, a chrome-plated stainless steel wheel cover includes an outer peripheral edge which is forced into engagement behind a catch formed in the outer rim flange to hold the wheel cover in place while an adhesive cures.
Still yet a further example of a vehicle wheel having a permanently secured wheel cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,566 to Beith. In the Beith patent, a steel, aluminum, or plastic wheel cover is secured to a wheel, and includes a terminal flange having a lip which is formed to grip the edge of the outboard tire bead seat retaining flange of the wheel.
This invention relates to an improved vehicle wheel cover retention system and method for producing the same. In particular, the vehicle wheel includes a disc defining an outboard facing wheel surface and including an outboard tire bead seat retaining flange. The vehicle wheel further includes a first wheel cover and a second wheel cover. The first wheel cover covers at least a portion of the outboard facing wheel surface, and the second wheel cover covers the entire portion of the outer peripheral end of the outboard tire bead seat retaining flange. Preferably, an adhesive is applied to one of the outboard facing wheel surface and the first wheel cover inner surface to permanently secure the first wheel cover and the disc together.
The method for producing the vehicle wheel includes the steps: (a) providing a vehicle wheel including a disc defining an outboard facing wheel surface and including an outboard tire bead seat retaining flange; (b) providing a first wheel cover and a second wheel cover; (c) supporting the first wheel cover, the second wheel cover, and the vehicle wheel in coaxial relationship relative to one another; (d) securing the first wheel cover to the vehicle wheel, the first wheel cover covering at least a portion of the outboard facing wheel surface; and (e) securing the second wheel cover to the vehicle wheel, the second wheel cover covering the entire portion of the outboard tire bead seat retaining flange of the disc.
Other advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.